


what bleeds through

by eeshlyye



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dominant Morgan/Submissive Detective, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light BDSM, Spanking, Vampire Bites, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeshlyye/pseuds/eeshlyye
Summary: Lucy makes a broken noise in the back of her throat and lifts a hand to fist the front of Morgan’s shirt. Morgan abruptly breaks away, closing her fingers around Lucy’s wrist in warning.“No,” she says. “You don’t get to touch me tonight.”It’s always a trip, seeing how much she affects Lucy. There’s a slight flush high on her cheeks and she’s unsteady on her feet, but Morgan squeezes her wrist to make sure her words get across. “Do you understand?”“Yes, Morgan,” Lucy says quietly, around shallow breaths.Good. Morgan lets go of her wrist to pull out a strip of black fabric from her back pocket. “Your safe word?”The detective is having a rough time. Morgan takes her mind off of it.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	what bleeds through

**Author's Note:**

> Had a Bad Week. This is what came out of it.
> 
> Also, I literally just made up the circumstances that would put Lucy in the headspace she’s in at the beginning of the fic. No idea if any other townsfolk will die in upcoming books so I kept it vague.
> 
> Also, I want to stress that this is Deep Established Relationship. Any kinks you see have been discussed between the two off-page beforehand.

In the aftermath of another death, Lucy is quiet for days.

She gets like this sometimes, lost in a swirl of guilt as she shoulders the responsibility of town detective. Left to her own devices, Lucy will let it eat her up alive. Morgan’s seen it, seen her as she mentally self-flagellates and agonizes over things she thinks she could’ve done differently, as if she alone could’ve prevented every bad thing to befall the people of Wayhaven.

Morgan doesn’t understand it, the way Lucy loses sleep over this town, but she doesn’t have to. What she does understand is her girlfriend needs a means of purging this mess of emotions before it fucks with her head even further, and Morgan is more than willing to take care of her and be those means.

It’s past midnight when she finds Lucy curled up on a couch in the warehouse living room, poring over case files with a mug of tea. Lucy looks...tired. Not at all like herself, and Morgan doesn’t like it.

“Lucy,” she calls.

Lucy doesn’t hear.

“ _Lucy_ ,” she says again, letting a little bit of a bite enter her words, the way it always does before she steps into that dominant space, the one that demands complete submission. 

Lucy’s head snaps up and there’s that subtle shift in body language when she meets Morgan’s eyes from across the room. Her breath catches almost imperceptibly and Morgan suppresses a smile. Lucy knows exactly why she’s here. “Morgan, I don’t know if now is—”

“Come here.”

Morgan watches silently as Lucy hesitantly puts her files aside and comes to stand before her. She stares up at Morgan, expression a mixture of indecision and want, and her eyes flicker back to the files.

That won’t do. Morgan slides a hand around the back of her neck and tugs her close, swallowing Lucy’s tiny gasp with her mouth. She keeps the kiss demanding and possessive from the start, the way she knows will make Lucy go weak. 

It’s only step one in achieving tonight’s end goal, but fuck if Morgan isn’t content to linger here. 

Lucy makes a broken noise in the back of her throat and lifts a hand to fist the front of Morgan’s shirt. Morgan abruptly breaks away, closing her fingers around Lucy’s wrist in warning.

“No,” she says. “You don’t get to touch me tonight.”

It’s always a trip, seeing how _much_ she affects Lucy. There’s a slight flush high on her cheeks and she’s unsteady on her feet, but Morgan squeezes her wrist to make sure her words get across. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Morgan,” Lucy says quietly, around shallow breaths.

Good. Morgan lets go of her wrist to pull out a strip of black fabric from her back pocket. “Your safe word?”

Lucy doesn’t respond for a long moment, eyes darting between Morgan and the blindfold she’s holding up.

She wants to give it. Morgan can see it in the way she hesitates. It’s been a while since they’ve played like this and it’s clear Lucy wants it so bad but doesn’t think she should, not now, with the added weight of guilt on her shoulders. And as much as Morgan wants to take care of her, she won’t push any further with this if Lucy ends it here.

“...Poppies.”

And there it is. Morgan licks her lips in satisfaction and allows her tone to take on an even harder edge. “Go back to my room, strip, and put this on. Wait for me on the bed.”

Lucy blinks, once, twice, and then plucks the blindfold from her hands and takes off down the hall without another word. Morgan gives her a few minutes before following after. 

When Morgan closes her bedroom door behind her, Lucy jumps at the sound. She’s sitting obediently in the middle of the bed with the blindfold on, beautifully naked just like ordered. Morgan takes a moment to _look_ , half out of enjoyment at making Lucy wait even longer, and half because Lucy’s fucking stunning to look at.

“...Morgan?”

Lucy can’t see it, so Morgan grins. Lucy was never that good at being patient, and not being able to see what’s happening must be driving her up the fucking wall. But her submission is crucial to setting the tone for the rest of the scene, so Morgan’s words come out sharp. “No talking unless I ask you a question.”

Lucy closes her mouth with an audible click. Perfect.

“Lay on your back and put your hands on the headboard.” Morgan crosses the room to the nightstand and takes out what she’ll need. Vibrator. Velcro handcuffs. Her phone that she tosses onto the bed. There’s one more thing she'll use, but it isn’t a toy or prop to set out, and definitely isn’t something Morgan breaks out often, but special circumstances and all that.

She takes a knee on the bed, pleased that Lucy followed her instructions, and wraps the cuffs around her wrists after threading the middle part behind the metal rail of the headboard. For Lucy’s right wrist, Morgan leaves the cuff a little loose. Lucy’s come a long way, but Morgan will never make it so that she can’t truly get herself free.

“Good? Not too tight?” Morgan trails her hands lightly from Lucy’s wrists down her arms.

“Yes.” Lucy’s grip on the metal bar goes tight as she shivers. 

“Tell me if your arms start falling asleep. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Morgan smiles briefly, and then slides further into that dominant space. She’s barely touching her but Lucy’s already trembling. “I’ll take care of you tonight, sweetheart. But you don’t come until I let you, and you don’t talk unless I ask you a question. The only exception is to tell me when you’re about to come. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Morgan.”

“Good girl.”

And then Morgan gets to work. Slowly she continues the path of her hands to Lucy’s breasts, enjoying every hitch of breath Lucy gives her. Lucy’s nipples go tight and she whimpers when Morgan circles one with her fingers and pinches lightly. She takes her time, enjoying the way Lucy’s breathing speeds up when she leans down to swirl her tongue around Lucy’s other nipple. 

It’s especially rewarding when Lucy squeezes her legs together and squirms.

“Spread your legs,” Morgan orders. 

Lucy obeys immediately and _fuck_ , if that isn’t the hottest thing. Morgan settles between Lucy’s spread legs, ignoring the scent of her arousal for now. She could spend hours like this, mouth on Lucy’s perfect tits, driving Lucy wild with pleasure. One of these days she will.

It’s not hard to let her fangs extend with Lucy in her arms. Carefully, she scrapes the sharp of one across Lucy’s right nipple. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to sting.

Lucy jolts and gasps.

“Did you like that?” Morgan asks calmly, before soothing the skin with her tongue.

“Yes,” she whispers. “I liked it a lot.”

Morgan gives the same treatment to her other nipple, and this time Lucy arches off the bed, whining. Lucy’s not that loud by nature, and it’s become kind of a game to Morgan, to see how many noises she can pull from her.

It’s a game she wins, every time.

Lucy wraps her legs around Morgan’s waist, desperately seeking friction as Morgan continues to lavish attention on her breasts. Morgan nips a little harder in retaliation. “Do you need something, sweetheart?”

“Please touch me,” Lucy says, voice cracking on the last word. Her arms are straining against the cuffs. “Please, Morgan.”

“I’m already touching you,” Morgan says. It’s a fight to keep her voice unaffected, because a desperate, begging Lucy would have brought her to her fucking knees if she was standing. “Is there somewhere you wanted me to touch, _specifically_?”

“My…my…” Lucy’s face goes scarlet and something that feels a lot like victorious glee shoots through Morgan. “My pussy. Please.”

“Since you said please so nicely.” 

The sound of Lucy’s frantic heartbeat rings loud in Morgan’s ears, and it only speeds up when Morgan drags a hand down Lucy’s front. She’s so fucking wet she’s nearly dripping and when Morgan presses her fingertips to her swollen clit, Lucy’s entire body tightens.

“Is this what you needed?” Morgan asks, sliding her fingers lower to trace lightly over her entrance. “My fingers on your pretty, pretty pussy?”

“Yes,” Lucy whispers. She swallows audibly.

Morgan slowly eases her index finger into Lucy, stopping at the middle knuckle. A whine spills from Lucy’s mouth and her hips rise off the bed, as if trying to take Morgan in deeper. If her hands were unbound, Morgan knows she’d be clawing at Morgan’s arms, shoulders, anything for more.

“I thought this was what you needed,” Morgan murmurs, dipping her head to inhale against Lucy’s neck. Since that wasn’t a question, Lucy only whimpers. “I’m touching you where you asked.”

“Morgan, please, more.” It bursts from Lucy’s mouth, halfway to a desperate sob, when Morgan swipes a thumb over her clit. “Deeper, _please_.”

Morgan stills. “Did I ask you to speak?” she says sharply.

Lucy’s mouth drops open in her signature _oh shit_ expression as she freezes. 

“If you can’t listen to my instructions, maybe you don’t deserve my hands.” She eases her finger out of Lucy and withdraws completely, sitting upright on her haunches with Lucy sprawled out before her. Lucy cries out at the loss of Morgan’s touch but doesn’t move except to tremble, and Morgan lets her lay there in uncertainty for some seconds more.

Morgan picks up her discarded phone and reaches over for the vibrator on the nightstand. The U-shaped toy is soft black silicone, one end longer and wider than the other. She slides the smaller end into Lucy, thoroughly enjoying the little flinch she does at the unexpected touch.

The blindfold was absolutely the right choice for tonight.

The wider, fatter end Morgan makes sure fits right against Lucy’s clit before she unlocks her phone and opens the app to control the toy. “Since you can’t handle me touching your pussy without breaking the rules,” she says, “you’ll have to settle for this instead.” 

Lucy’s cry is sharp and loud when Morgan starts right off with a sharp staccato before easing into a steady pulse. Her fists open and close powerlessly in the cuffs as she writhes on the bed, gasping for breath. Every time she seems to adjust to the vibrations, Morgan changes the pattern.

She’s fucking glorious like this, overwhelmed with pleasure. Morgan watches in satisfaction as sweat starts building at Lucy’s temples. She can tell Lucy’s almost there, so she changes the pattern to a higher, pulsing speed.

“M-Morgan,” Lucy gasps, “I’m close, I’m so—”

“Good girl,” Morgan all but purrs, settling between Lucy’s legs again. Lucy’s hips bump up against hers. “Thank you for telling me. Do you want to come?”

“Yes, Morgan, please—”

“Do you _deserve_ to come?”

Lucy shuts her mouth, jaw tightening. Oh, sweetheart. Morgan latches her mouth on to her right nipple and sucks _hard_ , once. 

“Do you _need_ to come?”

“Yes,” Lucy says shakily, no hesitation this time. “Yes, Morgan.”

“Then come,” she says, and sinks her fangs into the curve of Lucy’s right breast, feeling the skin break.

She asked Lucy about how it felt, once, to have the juice from Morgan’s fangs running through her. Lucy said it just felt hot for the first second, before erupting into throbbing, fiery euphoria. It’s not something they do often, but it’s something they both love. Lucy for obvious reasons, and Morgan for...well, this.

Lucy cries out so loud it hurts Morgan’s ears, and then she’s coming instantly, convulsing and writhing underneath Morgan. Small rivulets of blood streak down from the punctures, the aroma almost overwhelming, but she doesn’t give in and lick it away the way she wants. Not yet.

Instead she changes the vibrator setting to a building crest and ebb as the orgasm rolls through Lucy. She doesn’t give Lucy a chance to catch her breath, watching carefully for the last of the fog to fade away.

When it does, Morgan strikes again, biting into the skin above Lucy’s left nipple.

The venom promptly sends Lucy spiraling into another orgasm. This time she draws her elbows together over her face, shaking in her cuffs as her breath sobs from her throat.

This is the first part of what Lucy needed. To be so overcome with ecstasy she can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t focus on anything except for how good Morgan’s making her feel.

Lucy’s panting when she comes down from her high and Morgan changes the vibrator to a lower setting to give her a reprieve. Low enough that she won’t be able to come, but high enough to keep her primed and on the edge of overstimulation.

“You’re going to come one more time for me, sweetheart,” Morgan says, running her hands along Lucy’s inner thighs.

“I can’t,” Lucy says somewhat hysterically. “Not like that, Morgan I _can’t_.”

“You have a safe word,” Morgan says sharply, not at all pleased at her speaking out of turn. “If you want to, use it. Do you want to?”

Lucy buries her face into her bicep, shaking in earnest now. “No,” she whispers.

“Then you’re going to come for me one more time.”

“I can’t,” she pleads. “Please don’t make me.”

That’s it. Morgan grasps Lucy by the hips and roughly turns her over onto her stomach and delivers a devastating slap to her ass. “I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

Lucy cries out and jerks, but she can’t escape. Morgan strikes her again, watching as her skin turns pink. There’s not enough force behind it to bruise because Lucy’s not into that, but it’ll be enough to sting.

Morgan rubs her hot skin before giving her one more smack. “Do you like it when I spank you, sweetheart? Is that why you disobey me?”

Lucy writhes on the bed, grinding her hips down. The vibrator must be almost unbearable, lodged between her clit and the mattress. “Yes,” she whispers. “I like the way it hurts.”

“Do you want more?” Morgan squeezes her ass. They’re almost there.

“I…”

“It’s a simple yes or no question, Lucy. Do you want more?”

Her answer comes out so softly that Morgan wouldn’t have been able to hear if she was human.

“I deserve more,” Lucy whispers, voice breaking.

Something cracks inside Morgan and she delivers one more stinging slap before turning Lucy onto her back again. She seals her mouth to Lucy’s in a fierce, frenzied kiss, feeling tears stream down Lucy’s face.

“I don’t give a shit about what you think you deserve, sweetheart,” she murmurs against Lucy’s lips. “I’ll give you what you _need_.”

Morgan slides down Lucy’s body, settling in the cradle of her thighs. This time, she turns the vibrator up to the highest setting, watching Lucy’s entire body seize in response. Then, carefully, she sinks her fangs into the soft skin of Lucy’s inner thigh.

Lucy doesn’t just come. She fucking breaks apart. They’ve never done three bites in one night, and Morgan’s never bitten her here. Lucy fucking _screams_ , quaking in the middle of the bed, arms pulled taut in the cuffs. 

Finally Morgan allows herself to lick a few drops of Lucy’s blood off her skin and oh _fuck_. If Morgan’s bite is enough to send Lucy into orgasm, the taste of Lucy’s blood is probably the closest thing to doing the same for Morgan.

Lucy comes and comes and comes and the sight of it is so hot that Morgan shoves a hand into her pants where she’s soaked through her panties and rubs at her clit, frantically seeking her release as she’s drugged on Lucy’s blood. It’s not long at all before she’s shuddering alongside Lucy.

Morgan comes back to her senses while Lucy’s gasping for breath. Oh shit. Quickly she shuts off the vibrator with her phone and eases it out of Lucy, setting it aside. Then she undoes the handcuffs and blindfolds. Lucy lets her arms fall down to her sides as she blinks back up at Morgan, eyes adjusting to the light.

“Fuck,” Morgan says, wrapping Lucy in her arms as they both come down from the scene. She kisses her hard. “You’re fucking amazing, do you know that? Sweetheart, you’re so fucking perfect.”

Lucy kisses back just as hard, tucking herself in even closer to Morgan. Now that she can touch Morgan, she doesn’t stop. “Thank you,” she whispers. “For giving me what I need.”

Morgan didn’t completely banish the demons in Lucy’s head, but Lucy’s clearer-eyed now, the harsher edges of guilt and remorse gone, and she looks more like herself. This Morgan will count as a success.

She runs the back of her hand down Lucy’s cheek. “Always, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at matsuoclan


End file.
